A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a separator for a vacuum pump loading system. More particularly, the invention relates to a separator for a vacuum pump loading system in which an air/particulate mixture separated through a liquid to remove particulates, and the separator is automatically and periodically cleaned and supplied with fresh liquid. While the invention is applicable to any vacuum pump loading system, it is most advantageously utilized in a vacuum pump loading system for transferring resin or plastic-type pellets from any one of several hoppers to any one of several manufacturing machines for forming a plastic article from the pellets.
B. Discussion of Related Art
Filters for removal of particulates or contaminants from air or other gases by forcing the gases through a dry filter (e.g., a mesh or fibrous material) or a wet both (e.g., an aqueous solution) are known in the art. References such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,762,686 to Lehto, 3,971,642 to Perez and 3,183,645 to Teller disclose such systems.
A common problem with dry or wet-type separators, such as those above, is that theY all require periodic cleaning to remove the separator material which after some time contains a large amount of particulate matter which reduces the efficiency of the separator. Further, if the particulate matter begins to accumulate in the separator and then begins to pass through the separator, the particulates may cause irreparable harm to the system requiring the separator. Such periodic cleaning has previously been done by so-called "backflow" methods where a blast of pressure is directed in a reverse direction to unclog dry separators of any particulate matter. Such a system when used with a dry-type, separator causes an unnecessary mess due to particles or contaminants being blown out of the device into the environment or into a special receptacle. Such a system usually will still clog after a period of time and requires a manual teardown and resasembly of the separator to restore the proper flow of gas through the system. Wet separators require periodic shutdown of the system to drain and clean the separator and then replenish the separator material.
A need has arisen for a separator system which provides automatic periodic cleaning of the separator and replacement of dirty separator material to restore proper operation of the separator while minimizing downtime and thus increasing production capabilities. More specifically, a need has arisen for such a separator system which is simple in construction and will reliably, automatically and periodically maintain a separating system.